


Lost and Found

by AnaDona



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), doctor - Fandom
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2014-09-24
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaDona/pseuds/AnaDona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When she was found, she might as well have been dead, in fact, she almost was. But he took her in, helped her, looked after her, and cared for her. They travelled on through time and space, causing trouble wherever they went. But they were both happy, she finally felt at home.</p><p>Alexana was now Lexie Harkness, and she was about to meet the Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Empty Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I'm new to AO3, but not so new to the world of fanfiction. This is a story that has been hanging around and gathering digital dust on my computer for some time, but a few friends of mine have asked me to start publishing it. And so here I am, publishing it for you all.

Rose was clinging on for dear life. It was bad enough the Doctor had taken her into the middle of the blitz but she was now hanging from a barrage balloon, wearing a top that had the Union Jack emblazoned across it. 

She didn’t know what to do, and she was starting to slip again. She knew she couldn’t hold on for much long, in the middle of an air raid, hanging from a balloon. It was not exactly how she had seen the day turning out.

She slipped some more and her hands left the rope. She began falling through the London sky, screaming. She stopped screaming and started panicking when she got caught in some kind of light beam. She was thankful that she was no longer falling, but not too sure about how it was happening.

“Okay… I’ve got you.” A man’s voice called. He had an American accent. 

“Who’s got me?” Rose asked, looking around, trying to work out what was going on. “Who’s got me and… you know… how?”

“I’m just programming your descent pattern. Stay as still as you can and keep your hands and feet inside the light field.” The voice called to her.

“… Descent pattern?” Rose questioned. 

“Oh, and could you switch off your mobile phone?” Rose frowned. “No seriously. It interferes with my instruments.”

Rose shook her head as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone. “You know that no one ever believes that, right?” 

“Thank you, that’s much better.” 

“Oh, yeah, that’s a real load off, this is!” It was clear Rose was anything but calm. “I’m hanging in the sky in the middle of a German air raid, with a Union Jack on my chest, but hey, my mobile phone’s off!” 

“Be with you in a moment.” The man called. 

Rose continued to hang there, not quite knowing what to do. She was confident that she was going to kill the Doctor when she found him next. 

“Ready for you.” The man called. “Hold tight!” 

Rose looked around her. “To what?” She cried back at him.

The man paused for a moment. “Fair point.”

Rose screamed as she was pulled through the light field and at a sickeningly fast speed. She could see something in front of her but the light was blinding her.

“Okay, I’ve got you. You’re fine, you’re just fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head a little.” The man holding her in his arms said.

Rose struggled to breath a little before bring her focus up to the man holding onto her. “Hello.”

The man smiled at her. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Rose said again, clearly she was a little disconcerted. “Sorry. There was ‘hello’ twice there. Dull but, you know, thorough.”

“Are you all right?” The man asked her. 

“Fine. I’m fine.” The man helped Rose to stand on the floor. “You expecting me to faint or something?” She asked, looking at the man in front of her.

“You look a little… dizzy.” He told her. 

“What about you?” Rose said, laughing a little. “You’re not even in focus.”

A smile spread across the man’s face as Rose fell forward and collapsed. He gently picked her up and placed her down on one of the beds.

“I see you’ve picked up another stray there, Jack.” A woman called from the doorway. She was wearing some smart black suit trousers, a white blouse with multicolour butterflies on it and a black waistcoat over the top. She had her light brown hair pulled back into a tight and tidy bun, with a few stray locks hanging around her face. Her eyes were the strangest part of her, her irises had 3 rings of colour, green, blue and grey. “And to think, I thought I was special.” The woman joked. 

Jack shook his head at her. “Oh, so you’ve finally decided to wake up then have you?”

“Oh, yeah. Because that was all my fault wasn’t it?” She said as she rolled her eyes at him. “Where are we anyway?” She walked past him and over to the window. “Oh, lovely. London, I’d say 1941.” She turned back to Jack. “What are we doing here?” 

Jack let out a sigh. “Just a little business, Lexie.”

“Seriously, Jack,” He could hear the fury and disappointment in her voice, “I’m out cold for a few days and you get up to your old tricks again.”

“Hate to break it to you Lexie, but you’ve been out cold for longer then just a few days.”

She stared at him, her eyes wide with disbelief. “I’m sorry, what?”

Jack sat down in the captain’s chair and pulled her onto his lap. “Lexie, you’ve been out cold for over a month. I didn’t know what to do. The computer said you were in some sort of healing coma.” 

“Oh, God. Was I really hurt that bad?” There were tears in her eyes. 

“Yeah, but you’re fine now. Look at you, not a scratch on you.” He pulled her closer and gave her a tight hug. When she had first slipped into the coma he had no idea what to do. He was scared to death that he was going to lose her. He didn’t even know what had happened, one minute they were together, the next she had disappeared. He was back at the ship trying to find her when she had suddenly appeared, battered and bruised. 

“You going to tell me what this business is then?” She said as he finally let her go. She didn’t feel much like telling him what had happened, she knew he wouldn’t push the matter. 

“Just follow my lead. She’ll be waking up any moment now.” He told her. And right on cue Rose began to stir. 

Jack turned the chair around and Lexie stood beside him. All she could do was try to work out for herself what was going on. 

“All better now?” Jack asked Rose as she got up from the bed. 

Rose struggled to see him. “You got lights in here?” She asked him. Lexie reached over to the console and turned the lights on. 

Rose was shocked to see the woman standing there beside him.

“Hello.” Jack said to her with a smile on his face.

Rose tried to ignore the woman standing there and kept her gaze on Jack. “Hello.”

“Hello.” Jack said again, chucking a little as he did. 

“Let’s not start that again.” Rose said nervously. She was feeling uncomfortable with the way the woman was just standing there. 

“Okay.” Jack told her, while Lexie just shook her head. 

Rose cautiously moved a little closer to the pair. “So, um, who are you suppose to be then?” She asked the pair.

“Captain Jack Harkness, 133 Squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer.” He told her as he reached into his pockets looking for something. “And this is my little sister Lexie.” He opened up a wallet and handed it to Rose.

She looked at it for a moment before smiling. “Liar.” Jack looked at her in confusion while Lexie just grinned. “This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me.”

Jack sat back in the chair, ignoring the muffled laughing coming from next to him. “How do you know?”

“Two things. One, I have a friend who uses it all the time, and two… you just handed me a piece of paper telling me you’re single and you work out.” Rose said confidently. Lexie was still struggling to control her laughter.

Jack leaned forward and took the wallet back from Rose. “Tricky thing, Psychic paper.”

“Yeah.” Rose agreed. “Can’t let your mind wander when you’re handing it over.”

Lexie leaned over and looked at the paper that was now in Jack’s hand. She had to laugh some more. Jack shot her a glare and she put her hands up in defence. 

“Oh, you sort of have a boyfriend called Micky Smith but you consider yourself to be footloose and fancy free.” Rose laughed uncomfortably, her face turning slightly red. “Actually the word you use is ‘available’. And another one ‘very’.”

“I think it would be better if you tried to get along without the psychic paper. Otherwise we are going to be here for a hell of a long time.” Lexie said, taking it off Jack and putting it in her own pocket. “I knew I never should have given you that thing.” She muttered. 

Rose gave the woman a smile. Glad to have the topic turned away from her. “Nice spaceship.” She said as she looked around.

“It get’s us around.” Jack told her with a smile.

“Very… Spock.” Rose said to him.

Jack frowned. “Who?”

“Oh, come on Jack. Spock, seriously? Oh, I have a lot to teach you still.” Lexie said shaking her head as she picked up a handheld computer.

“Guessing you’re not a local then?” Rose said, eyeing the pair up.

“A mobile phone, a liquid crystal watch and fabrics that won’t be around for at least another 2 decades.” Lexie said, passing it over to Jack.

He smiled. “Guessing you’re not a local girl.” 

Rose made her way to the front of the ship and looked out of the window. “Guessing right.” She flinched as she put her hands down.

“Burn your hands on the rope?” Lexie asked Rose.

“Yeah.” She said as she looked at the burn marks on her hands. “We’re parked in mid-air. Can’t anyone down there see us?” She asked. 

“No. Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?” Jack asked her.

Rose moved away from the window. “Why?”

Jack sighed. “Please.” He walked over to her and picked up a strange pen like device and used it to scan her hands. “You can stop acting now. I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away.”

Lexie rolled her eyes. She had a bad feeling she knew where this was leading to now. 

“A Time Agent?” Rose asked him, not sure what was going on.

“I’ve been expecting one of you guys to show up. Though not, I must say, by barrage balloon. Do you always travel that way?”

“Sometimes I get swept off my feet.” Rose told him, stammering a little. “By balloons!” She added after realising what she must have sounded like. 

Lexie passed Jack a scarf and he gently tied Rose’s hands together. “What are you doing?” She asked him nervously. 

“Try to keep still.” He told her as he reached over and flicked a few switches. Rose was stunned when she saw a golden storm appear in her hands.

“Nanogenes, subatomic robots. The air in here is full of them.” Lexie said to Rose and Jack flicked the switch again. “They just repaired 3 layers of your skin.” Rose smiled at the woman. 

Jack unwrapped the scarf and tossed it back at Lexie. Rose looked at her hands and rubbed them. “Well, tell them thanks.”

Jack moved away from Rose and stood beside Lexie. “Shall we get down to business?” He said, looking at Rose.

“Business?” 

Jack picked up a bottle of champagne. “Shall we have a drink on the balcony?” He said to Rose as a ramp lowered from the ceiling. “Bring up the glasses.” He told her as he walked up and out of sight. 

Lexie shook her head. “I’d watch him if I was you. He’s a dangerous flirt.” Rose just stood there, not moving. “Well hurry up, don’t keep the Captain waiting.”

Rose finally managed to smile at her and she disappeared up to where Jack was. Lexie took this opportunity to go through the computers logs and find out exactly what Jack had been up to and what he was planning next. 

“Oh, I am so going to kill you…” She mumbled to herself. She turned on the speaker inside so that she could hear their conversation. 

“Tethered up to Big Ben for some reason.” Lexie heard Rose say.

“First rule of active camouflage. Park somewhere you’ll remember.”

“Yeah, because otherwise someone loose it for weeks.” Lexie said, not realising she had accidently turned the communications on.

“Hey, get back to work in there!” Jack called back at her. He sounded slightly annoyed.

Lexie sighed. “Sorry Captain.” She flicked it off and turned her attention back to the computer. 

“What the hell is he playing at?” She said to herself. She was furious with Jack for several reasons. Once this ‘business’ he had going on was over she was seriously going to have some strong words with him. 

She watched the computer as she saw a scan come up. “Now what’s he up to?” She said as she watch the screen. 

A moment later Jack and Rose were both back inside. “Okay, Lexie, we’re off. Time to go and close the deal.” 

She quickly got out of the chair and grabbed her coat. “Not without me you’re not.” She told him firmly. “I’ve been stuck in here for over a month while you have been gallivanting around London. You are not leaving me behind.”

Jack rolled his eyes at her. “Fine, let’s go.” 

Suddenly they were all standing beside Big Ben. “How did you do that?” Rose asked. 

Lexie shrugged. “Teleport. So I take it we are heading in the direction of the alien tech you scanned for?” 

Jack smiled at her. “Yes we are. Shall we go then ladies?” 

Lexie rolled her eyes at him and shook her head. “I am so going to kill you after all this.” She whispered to him as they started walking. 

“No you’re not.” He said quietly to her. Lexie shot him a glare. “Okay, so maybe you are.”

“So who are you both then?” Rose asked.

“Captain Jack Harkness and Lexie Harkness.” Jack told her with a smile.

“Yeah, but, you said you were a criminal.”

“He is.” Lexie told her. “But I’m not. I just get dragged into whatever he gets up to. Been trying to turn him around, get him on the straight and narrow. Thought it was working, but it seems not.”

“Are you really his sister?” Rose wondered. “Because you don’t look alike. And you don’t sound alike. He’s American, and you sound like you’re from…”

“London? East end to be more specific. You’d be surprised the things you pick up while travelling around. I seem to be good at picking up accents. While he seems to be good at picking up…”

“Yeah, enough.” Jack said, trying to cut the conversation. “So this companion of yours, he got a name?” 

“Oh, yeah, umm, he’s called Mr Spock.” Rose said nervously. Lexie had to stifle a laugh, she knew the girl was lying. Unlike Jack, she knew the reference to Spock and so it was easier for her to work out that there was more going on than could be seen.

“And how are you guys travelling?” Jack asked, keeping a close eye on Lexie. He already knew she had worked out his plans and he didn’t want her to mess them up. 

“Oh, just something a bit, you know, retro.” Rose answered bashfully. She didn’t quite know how to tell them she travelled around in a wooden blue box. 

“Nice, I hope we get the chance to see it.” Jack said, flashing Rose a smile. “Lexie, where we heading?”

She looked down at the thing strapped around her wrist. “To the hospital. And something tells me we might want to move it. We haven’t got all night remember.”

“Good point. Okay, let’s move.” Jack quickened his pace, as did Lexie and Rose. 

They found themselves at the hospital in no time. They were walking through the corridors, Lexie giving the directions.

“He’s on this floor.” She told them.

“Hello?” Jack called. “Hello?”

They saw a man coming out from one of the wards. He was wearing a leather jacket, plain black trousers and a jumped. At first glance, he looked just like anyone else, but when you looked hard enough, there was something so very different about him. Jack approached the man with a smile on his face. “Good evening. Hope we’re not interrupting.” He took the man’s hand a shook it vigorously. “Jack Harkness. I’ve been hearing all about you on the way over.”

“He knows, I had to tell him. About us being Time Agents.” Rose told the man. Lexie again had to stifle a laugh. The man gave her an odd look.

“Oh don’t mind me. No one usually does.” She said casually.

“And who are you?” The man asked her.

“Lexie.”

“And it’s a real pleasure to meet you, Mr Spock.” Before Jack could do anything else Lexie had pushed past him and was heading into the ward. He quickly went after her.

They both used their wrist computers to scan the bodies, neither of them wanted to accept the results they were getting. The people in the beds had gasmasks fused to their faces. All of them had exactly the same injuries, no pulse, no heartbeat, but none of them were dead.

“This just isn’t possible. How did this happen?” Jack asked, not knowing what else to do. 

“What kind of Chula ship landed here?” ‘Mr Spock’ asked him.

“What?” Jack asked, turning around to face the man.

“He said it was a warship. He stole it, parked it somewhere out there. Somewhere a bomb’s gonna fall on it. Unless we make him an offer.” Rose told the man.

“What kind of warship?”

“Does it matter?” Jack asked, getting very annoyed and frustrated. “It’s got nothing to do with this.”

“This started at the crash site. It’s got everything to do with it. What kind of warship?” The man asked him again.

“An ambulance.” He told them, as he pulled up a hologram on the device strapped around his wrist. “Look, that’s what you chased through the time vortex. It’s space junk, it wanted to kid you it was valuable, it’s empty. I made sure of it, nothing but a shell.” He turned off the hologram. “I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look by the way, nice panels, threw you the bait…”

Lexie stepped up to him and slapped him around the back of the head. Jack looked at her, seeing how angry she was with him.   
“You’re an idiot, Jack. He wanted to sell it to you, then destroy it before you found out it was junk.” Lexie told them shaking her head. 

Rose turned her attention back to Jack. “You said it was a warship.”

“They have ambulances in wars.” Lexie told her simply. 

“It’s a con. I was conning you. That’s what I am, I’m a con man.” Jack told them, irritated that his con had failed.

“And what about her?” ‘Mr Spock’ asked, nodding at Lexie.

“She has nothing to do with this. Why do you think she just hit me? If she’d have been conscious then she would have stopped me.” Jack told the pair.

“What do you mean, if she had been conscious?” Rose asked. 

Lexie let out a sigh. “I got into a bit of trouble. Ended up in a healing coma for just over a month. That whole time, this idiot was breaking promises and making deals.” She gave Jack another glare. “He thought you were Time Agents, but even I can see that your not. I mean, please, Mr Spock?”

“Just a couple more freelancers.” Rose said to Jack in disgust. 

“Oh! Should’ve known, the way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean Flag Girl was bad enough, but U-boat Captain? Anyway, whatever’s happening here has got nothing to do with that ship.” Jack said angrily. 

“What is happening here, Doctor?” Rose asked the man who she had previously claimed to be ‘Mr Spock’.

Lexie staggered back. Doctor… a freelance time traveller? Why did that ring a bell in her head?

Jack looked at her. “Lexie, you okay?” She nodded at him, finally coming to her senses. 

“Human DNA is being rewritten. By and idiot.” The Doctor glared at Jack.

“What do you mean?” Rose asked him.

“I don’t know, some kind of virus. Converting human beings into these things. But why? What’s the point?” The Doctor said.

Suddenly all the patients around them sit upright in their beds. All of them calling for their mummy. 

“What’s happening?” Rose asked, quickly getting to the Doctor’s side. 

“I don’t know.” He told her honestly as they started to approach them. “Don’t let them touch you.” 

Rose looked at him in panic. “What happens if they touch us?” 

“You’re looking at it.” Lexie said as Jack pushed her behind him. 

“Lexie, teleport back to the ship. Now.” Jack ordered.

Lexie just looked at him. “No chance, I’m not going anywhere. I am pretty sure that this is all your fault, and I don’t trust you to clean it up on your own.” 

“Oh, right. Save your life and all I get is abuse.” Jack said to her. “See if you’ll catch me doing that again.” He said nastily.

“Just shut up, Jack! How many times since then have I put my neck out on the line for you, hmm? Refresh my memory, how did I get into all the trouble to end up in a healing coma in the first place?” She spat at him.

The Doctor and Rose were looking at each other, not quite sure what was going on. “Do you mind keeping the domestics outside please?” The Doctor asked them.

Lexie glared at him. “This is not a bloody domestic.” The Doctor could see from her eyes that she was furious, he wouldn’t like to get on the wrong side of her. 

“If you haven’t noticed, we have a situation going on here.” The Doctor reminded her. 

“This isn’t over Jack.” Lexie told him as she focused her attention back to the people walking towards them. They kept getting closer to them, stilling calling for their mummy.


	2. The Doctor Dances Pt1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had issues, making me completely forget to post. But I'll try better now.

They were getting closer and closer to them. They were trapped, pushed back against a wall. Rose was starting to get freaked out by the way they were always calling for ‘mummy’.

The Doctor took a step forward. “Go to your room.” He ordered, looking around the people in the room. They all stopped, “Go to your room!” The Doctor shouted, as if he was angry. They didn’t move. “I mean it, I’m very, very angry with you. I’m very, very cross.”

Lexie had worked out what the Doctor was doing and watched him with a smile as he carried on his angry pretence. “Go to your room!” He shouted again, pointing to one side. 

Slowly they all turned around and started heading back to their beds. The Doctor let out a sigh of relief. 

“I’m really glad that worked. Those would have been terrible last words.” He said, smiling at Rose. 

Once they were confident that the immediate threat was over, Rose and the Doctor started inspecting the people again. Lexie was sitting down, deep in thought, ignoring the pleas from Jack to talk to him. 

“Lexie, come on. I’m sorry, I never should have said that. I know you’ve done a lot for me and I was out of line. I’m sorry.” He said, trying his hardest to get her to talk to him, not wanting her to stay mad at him. 

She finally pulled her gaze up to look at him. “After everything I told you, everything I had to live through, everything you promised, you go and do this the first chance you get. I don’t think I want to know you anymore Jack Harkness.” 

He looked at her, stunned. “You don’t mean that.”

She gave him a cold, hard stare. “Don’t I?” She said before getting up and walking away from him and over to Rose. All Jack could do was watch her. He knew he had done wrong, and he knew she was not going to let him forget it any time soon. 

Part of him was thinking over how much easier it all would have been if she hadn’t woken up yet, that she had just stayed sleeping till after he had made the deal. But he knew she would have found out sooner or later, and he had been so worried about her being out of it for so long. He just hated the way things were turning out. He couldn’t lose her, she was all he had.

“Why are they all wearing gas masks?” Rose asked as Lexis kneeled down next to her at one of the beds.

“They’re not. Those masks are flesh and bone.” She told her sadly. 

The Doctor turned his attention from Rose and Lexie to Jack who was now sitting in the chair Lexie had been in. “How was your con supposed to work?” He asked him. He was having trouble keeping his focus on the man, there was something about Lexie that was so intriguing, something that he just couldn’t work out. 

“Simple enough, really. Find some harmless piece of space junk, let the nearest Time Agent track it back to Earth, convince him it’s valuable and name a price. When he’s put 50 per cent upfront… oops! German bomb falls on it, destroys it forever.” Lexie shook her head as she heard Jack explain what he had planned. She was thoroughly disgusted with him. “He never gets to see what he’s paid for, never knows he’s been had. I buy him a drink with his own money and we discuss dumb luck. The perfect self-cleaning con.”

The Doctor frowned at him. “Yeah, Perfect.” He heard Lexie scoff in the background, and had to keep himself from turning to look at her. 

“The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners. Pompeii’s nice if you want to make a vacation of it, though. But you’ve got to set your alarm for Volcano Day.” Jack explained laughing a little at his own joke. The Doctor found it far from amusing. Jack saw the look he was getting. “Getting a hint of disapproval.”

“Take a look around the room.” The Doctor said. “This is what your piece of harmless space junk did.”

Jack shook his head at him. “It was a burnt out medical transporter, it was empty.” He insisted. 

The Doctor turned away from him. “Rose…” He called as he walked towards the corridor. 

“Are we getting out of here?” She asked hopeful.

“We’re going upstairs.” The Doctor told her as he carried on walking. 

Lexie looked over at Jack, she was really mad with him this time. “Can I come with you guys?” She called to the Doctor before rushing to catch up to him.

The Doctor looked at Rose, she smiled at him. Rose seemed to like the woman. “Since you want to help sort this out as well, yes.” 

Jack was upset that Lexie was being how she was. “I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn’t land on anything living. I harmed no one.” Jack protested. “I don’t know what’s happening here but I had nothing to do with it.”

The Doctor was stood at the doorway with Rose and Lexie. He turned to face Jack. “You forgot to set your alarm clock. It’s Volcano Day.” The Doctor glared as Jack. 

They heard a siren going off in the distances. 

“What’s that?” Rose asked as the others all looked at each other. 

“The all clear.” Jack told her. 

The Doctor continued to glare at Jack. “I wish.” He said before turning and walking down the corridor. 

Lexie glared back at Jack as well before he rushed after them.

“Mr Spock?” Jack called at they headed up the stairs.

“Doctor.” Rose corrected him.

The Doctor paused on the stairs. “You got a blaster?” He asked Jack.

“Sure.” He told him, running up the stairs behind Lexie with Rose close behind. 

They stopped outside a metal door. “That night your space junk landed, someone was hurt. This is where they were taken.” The Doctor told them. 

“What happened?” Lexie asked cautiously. She had a feeling she wasn’t going to like the answer. 

“Let’s find out.” The Doctor said before turning to Jack. “Get it open.”

Jack pulled out his blaster. It was sleek with blue lights running down the side of it. He aimed it at the lock on the door and it disappeared, leaving a square hole. 

“You know, he only wanted you to open it so he could see your blaster. Work out what time you’re from.” Lexie whispered to him.

Before Jack had a chance to reply to her the Doctor was talking again. “Sonic blaster, 51st century. Weapon factories of Villengard.”

“Told you.” Lexie whispered. 

“You’ve been to the factories?” Jack asked, slightly taken back by the fact that Lexie knew what the man was doing and that the man knew about the blaster.

“Once.” The Doctor replied. Taking the blaster from Jack.

“Well they’re gone now, destroyed. Main reactor went critical, vaporized the lot.” Jack told him. 

“Like I said, once.” The Doctor replied, handing the blaster back to him. “There’s a banana grove there now. I like bananas.”

“Bananas are good.” Lexie and the Doctor said at the same time. The Doctor smiled at her.

“I like you, Lexie.“ She couldn’t help but smile back at him. 

The Doctor headed into the room, Lexie close behind him while Rose commented on Jack’s blaster. The Doctor turned the light on in the room. The room had been trashed. There were chairs and equipment scattered around the room they were standing in and a smashed observation window. 

“What do you think?” The Doctor asked.

“Something got out of here.” Lexie said as she looked around the room some more. “Something powerful. Angry.”

The Doctor gave her another smile. “Powerful and angry.”

Lexie went into the room where the floor was covered with broken glass. She saw drawings scattered across the floor and pinned to the wall.   
“Oh, God. It’s a child.” She said picking up one of the drawings. 

“How could a child do this?” Rose asked. 

The Doctor turned on a recording.

“Do you know where you are?” A mans voice came through from the recording.

“Are you my mummy?” The child asked.

“Are you aware of what’s around you? Can you… see?”

“Are you my mummy?”

“What do you want? Do you know what…”

“I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? I want my mummy.” The child demanded. “Mummy? Mummy?” 

“Doctor, I’ve heard this voice before.” Rose told him, a worried look on her face.

“Me, too.” He told her. 

“Mummy?”

“Always ‘are you my mummy?’ Like he doesn’t know.” Rose said, she was worrying even more now. “Why doesn’t he know?”

“Are you there, mummy? Mummy? Mummy? Please mummy? Mummy?”

“Doctor?” Rose looked at him in concern.

“Can’t you sense it?” He asked them all.

“Sense what?” Jack asked him in confusion.

“Come out of the walls. Can you feel it?” The Doctor asked. Jack and Rose look at each other. Lexie was still staring at a drawing on the wall. They could still hear the child calling for its mummy. “Funny little human brains. How do you get around in those things?”

“When he’s stressed, he liked to insult species.” Rose told them. 

“Rose, I’m thinking.”

“He cuts himself shaving, he does half an hour on life-forms he’s cleverer than.” Rose said nervously, not comfortable with the way the Doctor was acting. 

“There are these children. Living rough round the bombsites. They come out during air raids, looking for food.” The Doctor tells them.

“Mummy, please.” Lexie quickly looked over at the recorder before closing her eyes tightly and taking a deep breath.

“Suppose they were there when this thing, whatever it was, landed.” The Doctor explained.

“It was a med-ship, it was harmless.” Jack interjected. 

“You keep saying. Harmless. Suppose one of them was affected. Altered.”

“Altered how?” Rose asked.

“I’m here.”

“It’s afraid, terribly afraid and powerful. It doesn’t know it yet. But it will do.” The Doctor laughed nervously. “It’s got the power of a god and I just sent it to its room.”

“Doctor?” Rose said even more nervous then before.

“I’m here! Can’t you see me?”

“What’s that noise?” Rose asked looking around the room.

“End of the tape.” Lexie told her. “It ran out about 30 seconds ago.” 

“I’m here now! Can’t you see me?”

Lexie looked at the Doctor. “You sent it to its room. This is its room.” She said calmly. 

The Doctor span around and saw the child standing by the tape recorder.   
“Are you my mummy?” 

“Okay, on my signal, make for the door.” Jack told them, pulling his gun out, the child still calling for its mummy. “Now!” Jack shouted, only to find he was holding a banana. 

The Doctor grinned before pulling the blaster out from his waistband and firing a square hole in the wall. “Go, now, don’t drop the banana!” He called. 

“Why not?” Jack called as he pushed Lexie through the gap.

“Good source of potassium.” Lexie told him, taking the banana off him.

Once the Doctor was through, Jack snatched the blaster off him and closed up the hole as the child reached it. The wall was solid once again.

“Nice switch.” Lexie said to the Doctor as she tossed the banana back to him.

He couldn’t help but beam at the woman. “It’s from the groves of Villengard, thought it was appropriate.” The Doctor said to Jack.

“There’s really a banana grove in Villengard? And you did that?” Jack asked, not believing the man.

“Bananas are good.” He replied to him. There was a thump against the wall and it started to crack. “Come on!” The Doctor called.

The four of them started running down the corridors only to be met with the gas mask people from the wards, calling for their mummy. They were at both ends. They were trapped. They ended up back in the same spot they were trying to get way from, with the child still pounding away at the wall, breaking it down. 

“It’s keeping is here till it can get to us.” Lexie said, keeping her eyes moving.

“It’s controlling them?” Jack cried. He didn’t want to admit it but he was rather scared. 

“It is them.” The Doctor told him. “It’s every living thing in this hospital.”

“Okay. This can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon and it’s a triple-enfolded sonic disruptor.” Jack said, pointing his blaster from one end of the corridor to the other. “Doc, what you got?”

“I’ve got a sonic… never mind.” The Doctor told him before turning away. Lexie just shook her head. She had seen what he had. 

“What?” Jack asked.

“It’s sonic, okay? Let’s leave it at that.” The Doctor told him.

“Disruptor? Cannon? What?” Jack demanded. 

“It’s sonic, totally sonic. I am sonic-ed up.”

“Sonic what?” Jack shouted. 

“Screwdriver!” The Doctor shouted in reply. Lexie couldn’t help but let out a laugh. 

The child had broken through the wall now. Lexie grabbed hold of Jacks hand and pointed the blaster to the floor. “Going down.” She warned them before she fired.

They all landed on the ground in the ward that was underneath them. Jack was quick to use the digital rewind and close up the hole they had just fallen through. 

“Who has a sonic screwdriver?” Jack asked now that they were out of immediate danger.

“I do.” The Doctor told him, clearly he was hurt but what Jack was suggesting. 

Rose was wandering around the room, trying to find the light switch. 

“Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks ‘ooh, this could be more sonic’?” Jack asked the Doctor. 

“What, you’ve never been bored?” He protested. “Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?”

Rose eventually managed to find the lights and turned them on. As soon as she had she regretted it. The people in the beds started calling for mummy and started getting out. Jack rushed to the door, only to find that his blaster was no longer working. 

“Damn it! It’s the special features, they really drain the battery.” The Doctor got the door open with his sonic screwdriver, everyone ran through and the Doctor worked on locking it again.   
“I was going to send for another one but somebody’s got to blow up the factory.”

Lexie rolled her eyes. “Oh, give it a rest Jack.” She said she looked around the room at everything thing. 

“Oh, I know. First day I met him, he blew my job up. That’s practically how he communicates.” Rose told him.

The Doctor stepped away from the door. “Okay, that door should hold it for a bit.”

“The door?” Jack called. “The wall didn’t stop it.”

“It’s got to find us first.” Lexie told him, trying to get him to calm down. 

The Doctor grinned at her. “Come on, we’re not done yet. Assets.” The Doctor said, walking around the room.

“Well, I’ve got a banana and, in a pinch, you could put up some shelves.” Jack said sarcastically. 

“Window?” The Doctor questioned. 

“Barred. Sheer drop outside. Seven storeys. Would make one hell of a mess.” Lexie told him.

“And no other exits.” Rose added. 

“Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn’t it?” Jack said as he sat down in an old wheelchair. Lexie went and stood beside him, she was getting fed up with his snide remarks.

The Doctor looked from Jack to Rose. “So, where’d you pick this one up?”

“She was hanging from a barrage balloon, I had an invisible spaceship. I never stood a chance.” Jack told him. Lexie let out a sigh. 

“Okay, one we’ve got to get out of here. Two, we can’t get out of here. Have I missed anything?” The Doctor asked, still looking out of the window.

“Yeah, Jack and Lexie just disappeared.” Rose said as she walked over to where they were only moments ago.

*****

“We can’t just leave them in there Jack.” Lexie told him, not impressed with dragging her back to the ship.

“Yeah, I know. I’m working on it.” He told her as he frantically got to work on the controls of the ship. “Rose? Doctor? Can you hear me? Back on my ship. Used the emergency teleport. Sorry we couldn’t take you. It’s security keyed to my molecular structure and Lexie’s. I’m working on it, hang in there.”

“How are you speaking to us?” The Doctor asked.

“Om-com. We can call anything with a speaker grill.” Lexie answered, seeing that Jack was busy. 

“Now there’s a coincidence.”

“What is? Jack asked. 

“The child can om-com too.”

“And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you!” The child’s voice was coming through as well now.

“Doctor can you hear that?” Jack asked.

“Loud and clear.”

“I’ll try to block out the signal. Least I can do.” Lexie said as she got to work, leaning over Jack. 

“Coming to find you, mummy.”

“Remember this one Rose?” Jack asked as he flipped a switch as Lexie finished working. 

“I’m still mad with you Jack.” Lexie told him as he carried on trying to work. 

“I know. And I’m sorry. I’ll make it up to you I swear.” He told her, trying to focus on what he was doing. 

“Yeah, well, if my theory is right then you are going to be making it up to me till the day you die Jack.”

He looked at her, not understanding what she was saying. “What do you mean? What theory?”

Lexie sighed. “Seriously Jack, you’re too stupid to be let out on your own, you know that right?” He looked at her, hurt. “You are so sure that medical ship was empty. But I don’t think it was, not by a long shot.” 

“Why? What do you think was in there?” 

“Look, it doesn’t matter, I won’t know for sure until we can get to that crash site. And you need to work on getting the Doctor and Rose here, before the child gets them.” Jack nodded at her. 

“Do you remember that day I found you?” He asked her as he got back to work.

“Yeah, how could I forget? I thought I was going to die.” Lexie said, remembering all that she could about that night.

“Well, I knew straight away that you were going to be a handful.” Lexie rolled her eyes. 

“Yeah, and as soon as I came to my senses I realised that you were going to give me a headache and get me into all sorts of trouble. Wasn’t wrong was I?” Jack just laughed at her. 

“Yeah, but we make a pretty good team though don’t we?” 

Lexie shrugged. “I suppose, when you actually listen to me and don’t do stupid things like this. I still can’t believe you tried to con someone again. I thought you had changed, Jack. I know you’re angry and have issues, but there’s no need to drag me into it isn’t there?” 

“Sorry. Anyway, I think I’ve almost got it.” He smiled at Lexie as the Doctor and Rose appeared on the ship.

“If he ever was a captain, he’s been defrocked.” The Doctor told Rose, holding her close and dancing with her.

“Yeah? Shame I missed that.” Rose told him.

“Actually he quit.” Lexie told them, resting on the arm of the chair Jack was sitting on. 

“Nobody takes my frock.” Jack said, smiling at them before turning off the music. 

Rose and the Doctor look around to see that were on the ship with Jack and Lexie. 

“Most people notice when they’ve been teleported. You guys are so sweet.” Jack said to them before getting back to work on the controls. “Sorry about the delay. Had to take the Nav-Com offline to override the teleport security.”

“You can spend 10 minutes overriding your own protocols. Maybe you should remember whose ship it is.” The Doctor told him.

“I do. She was gorgeous.” Jack replied, winking at Rose. “Like I told her, be back in 5 minutes.” He ducked under the controls. 

“This is a Chula ship.” The Doctor said in realisation. 

“Yeah, just like that medical transported. Only this one is dangerous.” Jack told him. 

The Doctor snapped his fingers and a golden storm appeared around his hand. Lexie frowned and got down to help Jack.

“When this is over, you are taking me somewhere very expensive for dinner.” She whispered to him. 

Jack let out a little laugh. “Yes ma’am.”

“I’m dead serious Jack. I am so close to just getting off this ship and not coming back.” She told him as she got back up.

“How many times do I have to say I’m sorry?” He said, a little too loudly. Rose and the Doctor looked over at them. 

“At least 100 more. Though not at the same time.” Lexie said as she went and sat down on one of the beds.

“Take us to the crash site. I need to see your space junk.” The Doctor said to Jack.

“Soon as I get the Nav-Com back online. Make yourself comfortable. Carry on with whatever it was you were doing.” Jack told them. 

“We were talking about dancing.” The Doctor told him.

“It didn’t look like talking.” 

“Didn’t feel like dancing.” Rose added. 

The Doctor went and sat down next to Lexie while Rose went over to talk to Jack.

“So, how do you know this idiot then?” He asked her. “You seem a bit too smart to fall for his tricks.”

“He found me on some burnt out planet, I was almost dead. He told me I looked like I had just come out of a war zone. He took me in, patched me up and got me back on my feet.” She let out a sigh. “Only problem is I didn’t remember anything apart from my first name.”

“So what made you stick around?” He asked her.

“Didn’t have no where else to go. He looked like he needed someone, someone to help him. He used to work for the Time Agency, but he woke up one morning and found they had stole 2 years of his memories.”

The Doctor looked over at Jack and began listening to the conversation he was having with Rose. “2 years of my life. No idea what I did. Your friend over there doesn’t trust me. And for all I know he’s right not to.” There was a bleeping noise coming from the controls of the ship. “Okay, we’re good to go. The crash site?”


	3. The Doctor Dances 2

The group walked through a building, keeping out of site. Jack was trying to keep Lexie close but she was still very mad at him and kept pulling away. 

He let out a sigh. “Well, there it is. They’ve got Algy on duty. Must be important.”

“We’ve got to get past him.” The Doctor told him. 

“Are the words ‘distract the guard’ heading in my general direction?” Rose asked with a smile on her face. Lexie just shook her head. 

“I don’t think that’d be such a good idea.” Jack said grinning. 

Rose looked at him. “Don’t worry, I can handle it.”

“I’ve gotten to know Algy quite well since I’ve been in town. Trust me, you’re not his type. I’ll distract him.” He turned to Lexie. “Don’t wait up.” He said to her before heading down towards the crash site. 

Lexie saw the look on Rose’s face. “Relax. He’s a 51st century guy. He’s just a bit more flexible when it comes to…”

“Dancing?” The Doctor added helpfully.

“Exactly!” Lexie said with a grin. 

“How flexible?” Rose questioned. 

“Well, by his time, you lot are spread out across half the galaxy.” He told her.

“Meaning?”

“So many species, so little time.” Lexie told her shaking her head. 

“What, that’s what we do when we get out there? That’s out mission? We seek new life and…”

“Dance.” Lexie and the Doctor said at the same time. 

They watched as Jack got to Algy but soon realised something was wrong.  
“Oh, this does not look good.” Lexie said as the trio ran down towards the Algy who was now transforming into one of the gas mask people. 

Jack ordered the other men to stay away. “The effect’s becoming airborne, accelerating.” Lexie said as she saw the man. 

“What’s keeping us safe?” Rose asked, worried that the same thing was going to happen to her. 

“Nothing.” Lexie told her simply. 

The air raid sirens started sounding. “Here they come again.” Jack said, looking to the sky. 

“All we need.” Rose said, now even more worried for her own safety. “Didn’t you say a bomb was gonna land here?” She said to Jack.

“Never mind about that.” The Doctor told her. “If the contamination’s airborne now, there’s hours left.” 

“Till what?” Jack asked, not quite following. 

“Till nothing.” Lexie told him. “Forever.”

The Doctor nodded at her. “For the entre human race. And can anyone else hear singing?” 

They headed over to one of the temporary buildings to find the girl the Doctor had been following and asking help from handcuffed to the table. The guard who had been watching her was asleep, now one of the gasmask people. The Doctor signalled for her to keep singing while he pulled out his sonic screwdriver and worked on getting the handcuffs off her. 

Once she was free they went outside and to the space junk. They pulled the tarpaulin back to reveal the capsule that the Doctor and Rose had followed through the vortex. 

“You see? Just an ambulance.” Jack told him 

“That’s and ambulance?” The girl, Nancy, asked.

“It’s hard to explain. It’s from another world.” Rose told her, putting a hand on her shoulder. 

“They’ve been trying to get in.” Jack told the Doctor. 

“Of course they have. They think they’ve got their hands on Hitler’s latest secret weapon.” Lexie said, shaking her head. 

Jack was working on the keypad, tying away. “What are you doing?” The Doctor asked him.

“The sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you’ll know I had nothing to do with it.” Jack replied. The keypad sparked and an alarm started going off. “Didn’t happen last time.”

“It hadn’t crashed last time.” Lexie told him, still finding it hard to believe that he could be so stupid. 

“There’ll be emergency protocols.” The Doctor said.

Rose walked closer to them. “Doctor, what is that?” Wanting to know what the alarm was.

Before he had a chance they heard the gates rattling, like someone was trying to get in.   
“Captain, secure those gates!” The Doctor ordered.

“Why?”

“Just do it! Nancy how did you get in here?” 

“I cut the wire.” She told her, it was clear she was scared as well. 

“Show Rose.” He tossed Rose his sonic screwdriver. “Setting 2,428-D. Reattaches barbed wire. Go!”

Lexie just stood there, not knowing what to do. “Anything you want me to do Doctor?” 

“Yes, what’s your theory?” 

“Mine? Well, medical ship, Chula, not exactly going to be full of painkillers and bandages now is it. There was something in here, and I’m going to bet my life that it was Chula-programmed nanogenes. That child, that little boy, they found him first, used him as the template and then went off to fix the rest of the world.” Lexie told him. 

“I like you, Lexie. Your brain is wasted with the Captain over there.” The Doctor told her with a smile. 

“Are you guys talking about me?” Jack asked as he came running back over. He finally managed to get the capsule open.   
“It’s empty. Look at it.”

Rose and Nancy come rushing back over. “What do you expect form a Chula medical transporter? Bandages? Cough drops?” He looked up at Rose. “Rose?”

“I dunno.” 

“Yes you do.” He told her as he held up his hands. 

“Nanogenes!” She exclaimed. 

“It wasn’t empty Captain. There was enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species.” The Doctor told him firmly. 

“Oh God.” Jack finally realised that it was all his fault. 

Lexie looked at him. “When the ship crashes, the nanogene escape. Billions upon billions of them. Ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world.” 

The Doctor nodded at her, he thought she was rather brilliant. “But what they find first is a dead child. Probably killed earlier that night. And wearing a gas mask.”

“And they brought him back to life?” Rose asked. “They can do that?” 

“What’s life? Life’s easy. A quirk of matter. Nature’s way of keeping meat fresh. Nothing to a nanogene. One problem though. These nanogenes, they’re not like the ones on your ship. This lot have never see a human being before. Don’t know what a human being’s suppose to look like.” The Doctor glared at Jack, the man truly was an idiot.

“All they’ve got is one little body, and there’s not a lot left. But they carry right on. They do what they’re programmed to, they patch it up. Can’t tell what’s gas mask and what’s skull, but they do their best. And then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. ‘Cause you see, now they thing they know what people should look like. And it’s time to fix all the rest. And they won’t ever stop. They won’t ever, ever stop. The entire human race is gonna be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for it mother. And nothing in the world can stop it!” 

“I didn’t know.” Jack protested. 

“Well, maybe you should listen to Lexie here because even she worked it out. She’s right, you are an idiot.” The Doctor gave Jack a final glare and went back to trying to shut off the alarm. 

Jack went over and stood with Lexie. “I’m sorry. I didn’t know. I really didn’t know.” 

She turned to look at him, she could see from his eyes that he truly was sorry. “This is why you need to stop being an idiot and start listening to me.” She let out a sigh. “Oh, Jack, how are we meant to get through this one?” 

He took hold of her and hugged her. “I don’t know. But we will, we always do.”

“The ship think’s it’s under attack. It’s calling up the troops. Standard protocol.” The Doctor said. Jack and Lexie turned around to see the gasmask people approaching them.

“But the gasmask people aren’t troops.” Rose protested. 

Lexie took a step forward. “They are now. This is a battlefield ambulance. The nanogenes don’t just fix you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, programme you…” She told Rose.

Rose looked at her. “That’s why the child is so strong? Why would it do that phoning thing?” 

“It’s a fully equipped Chula warrior. All that weapons tech in the hands of an hysterical 4 year old.” Lexie said sadly. “Just looking for his mummy. And now there’s an army of them.” Lexie said, looking around.

They were surrounded on all sides now. There was nowhere to run or hide. They were trapped.

“Why aren’t they attacking?” Jack asked, noticing that they had stopped advancing and were waiting. 

“Good little soldiers. Waiting for their commander.” The Doctor told them all. 

“The child.” Jack realised. 

Nancy looked over at Jack. “Jamie. Not the child. Jamie.” Lexie watched Nancy closely, she could see there was something she wasn’t telling them.

“So how long before the bomb falls?” Rose asked in a bit of a panic. 

“Any second.” Jack told her, wondering how he was ever going to make it out of this one alive. 

“What’s the matter, Captain? Bit close to the volcano for you?” The Doctor said, giving him another fearful look. He had been to blame for the entire mess that had been created. 

“He’s just a boy who wants his mummy.” Nancy cried. 

“I know.” The Doctor said to her softly. “There isn’t a little boy born who wouldn’t tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can.”

“So what are we gonna do?” Rose asked, her fear and panic were rising. 

“I don’t know.” The Doctor told her. “I’m sorry. 

“It’s my fault.” Nancy said.

The Doctor looked at her. “No.” 

Lexie rolled her eyes. “Oh, God you lot are rubbish.” She walked over to Nancy and put a hand on her arm. “Nancy, what age are you?” Nancy didn’t answer, she was too absorbed in her crying. “20, 21? Older then you look, right?”

“That bomb, we’ve got seconds!” Jack shouted. 

Rose turned to Jack. “You can teleport us out.” 

Jack shook his head. “Not you guys. The Nav-Com’s back online. Gonna take too long to override the protocols.”

The Doctor had finally caught onto what Lexie had already worked out. “So it’s Volcano Day. Do what you’ve go to do.” He said to Jack, not taking his eyes off Nancy. 

‘Lexie…” Jack called. 

“I’m not going. Like I said, your mess that I have to clean up. Just go, before I kill you myself.” 

“Lexie I’m not leaving you here…”

“Jack, just go.” She said quietly, tears filling her eyes. Within a second Jack was gone. She let out a sigh.  
“5 years ago, you’d have been, what? 15? 16? Old enough to give birth anyway. He wasn’t your brother was he?” Lexie asked her gently. Nancy shook her head at her. 

The Doctor stepped over to the pair of them. “A teenage single mother in 1941. So you hid. You lied. You even lied to him.” Nancy nodded at the Doctor. 

The gates flew open the reveal the child, Jamie, standing at the front of the group, asking for his mummy.   
“He’s gonna keep asking, Nancy. He’s never gonna stop. Tell him. Nancy, the future of the human race is in your hands. Trust me and tell him.” The Doctor said to her softly. 

Nancy turned around to face Jamie. “Are you my mummy?” He asked her. 

“Yes, I am your mummy.” She told him as he walked closer to her.

“Mummy?”

“I’m here.” She told him, not moving.

“Are you my mummy?”

Nancy kneeled down in front of him. “I’m here.” She told him taking hold of his hands. He asked again if she was his mummy. “Yes.” 

“He doesn’t understand, there’s not enough of him left.” The Doctor said sadly. 

“You’re wrong, Doctor.” Lexie told him. “Hold him, Nancy. Hold him and tell him that you are his mummy.” Lexie said to her quietly. 

“I am your mummy. I will always be your mummy. I’m so sorry.” Nancy said, trying her best not to cry before taking the child into her arms. The pair was then covered in a golden swarm, much like on the ship only on a bigger scale. 

“What’s happening?” Rose asked. “Doctor, it’s changing her, we should…”

“Shh!” He told her, pulling her back as she went to move towards Nancy. 

“Come on, please. Come on, you clever little nanogenes. Figure it out. The mother, she’s the mother. It’s got to be enough information to figure it out.” Lexie pleaded. 

“What’s happening?” Rose asked, having no idea what was going on. 

“Recognising the same DNA.” The Doctor told her before rushing over as the swarm disappeared. He ran over to the little boy. “Come on. Give me a day like this. Give me this one.” He said before reaching down and pulling the gas mask off the little boy. 

The Doctor laughed with joy. “Welcome back! 20 years to pop music, you’re gonna love it.”

“What happened?” Nancy asked. 

“The nanogenes recognised the superior information. The parent DNA. They didn’t change you because you changed them. Mother knows best.”

“Doctor, that bomb.” Rose reminded him.

“Taken care of it.” He told her, glancing over at Lexie who was sitting on the ground, staring into nothing. 

“How?” Rose asked him. 

The bomb came heading towards them at a fast speed when it suddenly twisted and stopped in mid air. The light field that had caught Rose was now holding the bomb. Jack appeared sitting on top of it. 

“Doctor!” He called. 

“Good lad!”

“The bomb’s already commenced detonation. I’ve put it in stasis but it won’t last long.”

“Change of plan! Don’t need the bomb. Can you get rid of it, safely as you can?” The Doctor asked him. 

He gave the Doctor a nod. “Rose?”

“Yeah?” She called up to him.

“Goodbye.” He looked down at Lexie. “Lexie, I’m sorry.” 

Before Lexie had the chance to reply he was gone, taken the bomb into the ship and flown off across the London sky. 

She didn’t know what to do. She had never thought she would ever be without him, and now she was there, in 1941. All alone again. 

“Right, you lot. Lots to do. Beat the Germans, save the world. Don’t forget the welfare state.” She heard the Doctor call to the people who had now returned to normal.   
“Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody’s clear. History says there was an explosion here. Who am I to argue with history?” He said before looking over at Lexie.

“Usually, the first in line.” Rose told him with a laugh. She noticed the sad look on the Doctor’s face. She followed his gaze over to Lexie. “What about Lexie? Is Jack coming back for her?” 

The Doctor ignored her and walked over to Lexie. “What are you going to do now?” He asked her quietly. 

“He’s cut the teleport. I can’t get to him.” She whispered, tears starting to fall from her face. 

“Lexie, you’re brilliant. Come with us.” He put an arm around her. “We can take you anywhere you want to go.” 

“I haven’t got anywhere I want to go.”

“Right, well, you’re definitely coming with us then.” He said as he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her up. 

Lexie didn’t struggle, even when she was being pulled through the streets of London. All she could think about was Jack. She didn’t even notice when she was pulled inside a blue wooden box. 

“The nanogenes will clear up their mess and switch themselves off, because I just told them to. Nancy and Jamie will go to Dr Constantine for help, ditto. All in all, all things considered. Fantastic.” The Doctor beamed as he walking around the console of his ship. 

“Look at you beaming away like you’re father Christmas!” Rose said to him. 

“Who says I’m not? Red bicycle when you were 12.”

“What?” Rose said to him, shocked. 

“And everybody lives, Rose. Everybody lives. I need more days like this!” He exclaimed. 

Rose looked over at Lexie, sitting on the floor on the outer edge of the room. “Doctor…”

“Go on, ask me anything. I’m on fire.” He said, not looking up.

“What about Jack?” She asked him quietly. “Why did he say goodbye?” She looked back over at Lexie again, already she knew the answer. 

Lexie continued to sit there, lost in her own little world. She could hear the conversations around her but she paid no attention to it. 

“Close the door will you. Your ship’s about to blow up, there’s gonna be a draft.” The Doctor called. “Welcome to the TARDIS.” 

“Much bigger on the inside.” Jack said. Lexie let out a sigh, she thought she had just heard Jacks voice. 

“Rose! I’ve just remembered!” The Doctor said happily as the music changed to something a bit more upbeat. 

“What?” 

“I can dance!” He told her as he danced around the console to her, snapping his fingers as he went. He rushed forward to Rose and pulled her into the dance. 

Jack stood at the side, watching the pair with a sad look on his face. The Doctor nodded towards the floor a short distance away from where Jack was standing. He stood up straight and looked over. His eyes widened when he saw Lexie sitting there, her legs pulled up to her chest. 

“May I have this dance?” He asked her as he held out his hand to her.

Her eyes shot up as she looked up at him. “Jack?” She whispered, not daring to believe that he was really there. 

“You were expecting someone else?”

She didn’t answer him, she threw herself at him, happy that he was alive.


	4. Boom Town Pt1

Lexie was leaning against the console with Rose. After getting over the shock of seeing Jack alive she had hugged and thanked both Rose and the Doctor. The Doctor kept insisting that he owed it to her, since she was quicker to work thing’s out then he was. She had really impressed him and he had taken quite an interest in the girl. They still didn’t know much about her, she refused to talk about what had happened to her in the past. She would only talk of the day she met Jack and about how they had been travelling together. 

Lexie and Jack had both told them about how they pretended to be brother and sister, because that’s how they treated each other. It made their lives easier for people to just believe that. 

“You seem a lot better now.” Rose said to Lexie as they watched the Doctor and Jack fuss over the console. 

“Yeah, I am. I don’t know where I’d be with out Jack. He’s a right… pain sometimes, but that’s just him. Can be really bossy as well, but I know how to scare him, keep him under control.” Lexie told her with a grin. 

Rose looked at her. “How do you do that then?” 

“He’s seen me angry, only once or twice, and I mean really angry. We were on this, space station, having a drink in one of the bars. Some guy walks over and starts hitting on me. Well Jack wasn’t having none of it, he could see I wasn’t interested. So Jack ended up brawling with the guy. When I saw the blood on Jack’s face I just snapped.” She let out a sigh. “I went straight over to the guy, punched him right in the face, broke his nose and knocked him out. Jack saw the fury in my eyes and noticed how much I was shaking. He had never seen me so violent before.”

“Blimey, all because some guy hit on you?” Rose questioned, clearly impressed with how the woman could handle herself.

“Yeah. Then this other time Jack was just really doing my head in. Can’t really remember what it was all about now but before I knew it I had a gun in my hand and was holding it to his head. I think I scared myself more than I scared him. I broke down in tears and avoided him for days after that.” Rose could see that Lexie was getting upset, recalling those events, and so put an arm around her. 

“Everyone get’s angry. But you didn’t shoot him did you.” Rose said to her softly. 

“No, but I could have. Holding that gun to his head, it felt like I had done it before.” Rose stood up properly and gave her a hug. 

“Yeah, well don’t worry. I’m not a big fan of guns so I will keep an eye on you.” Lexie smiled at her. 

Jack charged over to the door after seeing something on the screen. He pulled the door open after there was a short knock and leaned against it.   
“Who the hell are you?” He asked the person standing there. 

Lexie was listening closely. “What do you mean, who the hell am I? Who the hell are you?” She heard a man reply. 

“Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever you’re selling, we’re not buying.”

“Get out of my way.” The man told him as he pushed past and into the TARDIS. 

“Don’t tell me, this must be Mickey.” Jack said as he closed the door. 

“Here comes trouble. How you doing, Ricky boy?” The Doctor asked, looking down from the ladder he was up, doing something on the walls of the ship.

“It’s Mickey!” 

Rose smiled at Mickey. “Don’t listen to him, he’s winding you up.” 

Mickey returned the smile. “You look fantastic.” He told her before hugging her. 

“Aw, sweet. Look at these two. How come I never get any of that?” Jack asked as he got back to work on the console. 

“Because you’re an idiot Jack.” Lexie called as she too worked on the console. 

The Doctor turned to him with a smile. “Buy me a drink first.” 

Jack let out a sigh. “You’re such hard work.” 

“But worth it.” The Doctor replied beaming.

Lexie just rolled her eyes. “Oh, give it a rest Jack. And Doctor, you should know better then to encourage him.” She called to them both.

“Oi! Who’s ship is this?” The Doctor asked her.

“Certainly not yours, you stole it.” Lexie replied firmly. She didn’t even look at him. 

“Borrowed!” He corrected her. “And how did you know that anyway? I never told you.”

“She told me. She also told me that you never passed your test, so that explains why it’s never the smoothest of rides. Maybe you should let me have a go one day, can’t be any worse then you driving.” Lexie said to him as she picked herself up off the floor, having finished what she was doing. 

“Oi! My ship! Want me to throw you out of an airlock?” The Doctor asked her. He was annoyed that his ship was telling her things. 

“I don’t think she would let you Doctor. She might just make you fall out of the airlock instead.” She said with a smirk on her face. It was true that the ship had been talking to her. She had been talking to her a lot, telling her everything the Doctor had been up to since meeting Rose and how she wished he would fly her properly. 

The Doctor just shook his head, he had found out, quite quickly, that he couldn’t win an argument with her. 

“I can go anywhere now.” Rose told the Doctor, waving her passport around. 

“I’ve told you, you don’t need a passport.” He told her. 

“Yeah.” Lexie agreed, going to stand next to her. “Not when we have psychic paper at our disposal.”

“Sounds like your staying, then?” Mickey asked. It was clear that he was sad about it. Rose didn’t answer him. “So, what you doing in Cardiff then? And who the hell’s jumping Jack flash and the new girl? I mean I don’t mind you hanging out with big ears up there…”

“Oi!” The Doctor protested.

Mickey just looked at him. “Look in the mirror.” He turned back to Rose. “But this guy, I don’t know, he’s kind of…”

“Handsome?” Jack said helpfully. 

“More like cheesy.” Mickey replied. 

Lexie couldn’t help but laugh. “I like you Mickey Smith. I’m Lexie, by the way. Lexie Harkness.”

“You with him?” Mickey said, nodding over to Jack. 

“Oh, no, not like that, no. Family.” Lexie said defensively. “Well, not really but…” She let out a sigh. “Oh, long story. Never mind.” She shook her head. “Go on then, tell him why we are in Cardiff Rose.”

Rose smiled at her and nodded before turning back to Mickey.   
“We’ve just stopped off, we need to refuel. The thing is, Cardiff’s got this rift running through the middle of the city. It’s invisible, but it’s like an earthquake fault between different dimensions.”

The Doctor climbed down the ladder and went to stand by Rose. “The rift was healed back in 1869…”

“Thanks to a girl named Gwyneth because these creatures called the Gelth they were using the rift as a gateway, but she saved the world and closed it.” Rose finished.

Jack finished what he was doing and walked over s well. “But closing a rift always leaves a scar and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race…” 

“But perfect for the TARDIS. I just park here for a couple of days, right on top of the scar and…” The Doctor told him.

“Open up the engine, soak up the radiation…” Jack explained. 

“Like filling her up with petrol and off we go.” Rose said, punching the air.

“In to time…” Jack said

“And space!” The Doctor, Rose and Jack all said together. High fiving each other as well. 

Lexie just stood there shaking her head, feeling sorry for Mickey. 

“My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you’re so clever, don’t you? Well apart from her.” He said as he pointed to Lexie. She gave him a sad smile. 

“Welcome to my world, Mickey.” Lexie said to him, earning herself a frown from Jack and the Doctor. 

The five of them headed out the door. Rose had shown Lexie where the wardrobe was and had found her some other clothes. She was still wearing suit trousers, a blouse and a waistcoat, only now she had trainers on. It actually worked for her. 

“Should take another 24 hours which means we’ve got time to kill.” The Doctor told them all with a smile. 

“That old lady’s staring.” Mickey pointed out. 

“Probably wondering what 5 people can do inside a small wooden box.” Jack said to him, laughing a little. 

“What are you captain of? The Innuendo Squad?” Micky asked. 

“Oh, don’t even go there Mickey. He would love to be given that title. I bet you, one day, he’s going to have his own little team and make that his innuendo squad. And come up with some stupid name for it as well.” Lexie told him with a grin before walking off with the others.

“Wait the TARDIS, you can’t just leave it. Doesn’t it get noticed?” Mickey asked. 

“Yeah, what’s with the police box? Why does it look like that?” Jack asked. 

“It’s a cloaking device.” Rose told him.

“It’s called a chameleon circuit.” Lexie said, getting a confused look from the Doctor. “The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands. Like, if this was ancient Rome, it’d be a statue on a plinth or something.” The Doctor was still watching her closely. “But he landed in the 1960’s, it disguised itself as a police box and the circuit got stuck.” 

“And how do you know all that?” The Doctor asked her, taking a step closer to her.

“I did tell you she had been talking to me.” Lexie said with a shrug.

“So, it copied the real thing? There actually were police boxes?” Mickey questioned, saving Lexie from the Doctor’s stare. 

“Yeah, on street corners. You could phone for help before they had radios and mobiles.” The Doctor told him, still glancing over at Lexie. “If they arrested somebody, they could shove them inside till help came. Like a little prison cell.”

“Why don’t you just fix the circuit?” Jack asked him. 

“I like it, don’t you?” The Doctor said to him.

“Actually, it’s because you don’t really know how to fix it.” Lexie told him with a grin. The TARDIS had told her that as well. 

“But that’s what I meant, there’s no police boxes anymore so doesn’t it get noticed?” Mickey said with a grin on his face. He was starting to like the new girl.

“Ricky, let me tell you something about the human race.” The Doctor said, approaching him. “You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town, what do they do?” He took hold of Mickey’s shoulders. “Walk past it. Now, stop your nagging, let’s go and explore.”

Rose grabbed onto the Doctors arm as he strode past her. “So what’s the plan?” She asked him.

Jack took hold of Lexie’s hand, she gave him a glare at first to let him know that he was still in trouble with her. 

“Anything! It’s Cardiff, early 21st century, and the wind’s coming from the east. Trust me. Safest place in the universe.” The Doctor exclaimed happily. 

Lexie rolled her eyes. “Now that he has said that, I’m going to say this is far from the safest place in the universe right now.” She whispered to Jack. He couldn’t help but laugh at her. 

“So how’d you meet the Doctor then?” Mickey asked, keeping up with Lexie.

“Well, some idiot made a mess in 1941. Nearly wiped out the entre human race. The Doctor and Rose were there, helped them out.” 

“So, what, your from 1941?” Micky asked her, a little baffled.

“Oh, no. Far from it actually. Jack’s from the 51st century, and me, well…” She trailed off, not really knowing what to say. No one had ever asked her what time she was from, she just stuck with Jack and people just made their own assumptions from that.

Jack could see she was struggling. “She’s my little sister, whether she likes it or not.” He told Mickey with a smile and giving Lexie’s hand a squeeze. 

“Yeah, which means I get dragged into just as much trouble as he does. Honestly, some of the things I have to put up with. I mean, doing his washing is bad enough. The amount of times he has almost gotten me killed, well I’ve given up trying to keep count.” 

Jack frowned at her. “Yeah but I always get you out of it again don’t I?”

She look at him, a smile slowly creeping across her face. “I guess. But sometimes it’s me who has to get you out.”

*****

The group eventually settle down in a nice little restaurant in Cardiff Bay. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, apart from Lexie. She had to sit there, listening to Jack’s stories, again. It was bad enough the first time but when he keeps telling the same one over and over to anyone he meets, it gets a bit boring. 

“I swear, six feet tall and with tusks!” 

“You're lying through your teeth.” The Doctor told him, listening to his story. 

Rose look at Jack, hardly able to believe what she was hearing. “I'd have gone bonkers. That's the word, bonkers!”

“I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean TUSKS! And it's woken, and it's not happy.” Jack continued. Lexie was completely bored now, she was actually wishing something would happen so she wouldn’t have to listen to this anymore. 

“How could you not know it was there?” The Doctor asked.

“And we're standing there, fifteen of us, naked!”

“Naked?!” Rose wondered, eyeing him up. 

“And I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me! And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are RUNNING! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say…”

“I knew we should've turned left!” Mickey jumping in to finish off the story, while Lexie just mouthed the words.

“That's my line!” Jack protested as they all fell about laughing.

“I don't believe you, I don't believe a word you say ever, that is so brilliant!” Rose said, trying to control her laughter. 

Lexie gave up paying attention to the conversation. She was more interested in what the Doctor was doing. She watched him as he looked over at a man reading the newspaper. He stood up and walked over to the man, snatching the paper out of his hands. Lexie frowned at him, wondering what had got him so concerned. 

He turned to the table they were all sitting up and held up the paper. “And I was having such a nice day.” He told them as they looked at the headline. Lexie saw the shock on Rose’s face and knew in an instant that there was something wrong. 

“So what’s the story then, Doctor?” She asked, getting out of her seat and taking the paper from him.

“I’ll explain on the way, let’s go meet the new mayor of Cardiff.” He said before charging out of the door. 

It wasn’t long before they were striding up the steps of the town hall. 

“According to intelligence, the target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family, a criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit.” Lexie rolled her eyes at Jack as he rattled on. He done it every time, took charge of everything. 

“Okay, plan of attack, we assume a basic 57-56 strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. Doctor, you go face-to-face, that'll designate Exit 1, I'll cover Exit 2 with Lexie, Rose, you're Exit 3, Mickey Smith, you take Exit 4. Have you got that?” No one said a word, they all just looked at him.

“Excuse me. Who’s in charge?” The Doctor asked him sternly. Lexie couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Sorry. Awaiting orders, sir.” Jack said, feeling a little deflated.

“Right. Here’s the plan.” The Doctor said, everyone listened closely, waiting. “Like he said. Nice plan. Anything else?” 

“Present arms.” Jack said, as everyone but Lexie pulled out a mobile phone. “See you in hell.” He said to them as he grabbed Lexie’s arm and dragged her off with him.

“Ow! Will you stop dragging me about like a bloody rag doll!” She protested at him, finally breaking from his grip and rubbing her arm. 

“Sorry. You okay?” He asked her, looking a little sheepish. 

“I’m fine.” She mumbled back. “So, anyway, how long are we going to be hanging around with the Doctor and Rose for?” Jack just shrugged at him. “Give me a few hours and I can probably get these things working properly again.” She told him as she pointed to the leather strap around her wrist. 

“Think you can actually do it?” Lexie shrugged at him. She could do a lot of things once she put her mind to it, why would this be any different. “Okay, well let’s see how things go and then decide ok.”

“Fine.” She said sulking. 

“Hey, I thought you got on with both of them?”

“I do, but it’s just… I don’t know, something about them that makes me feel a little uncomfortable. And besides, I like it when it’s just the pair of us causing trouble throughout the whole of time and space.” She told him with a grin on her face. No matter how much she insisted she didn’t cause trouble, she knew that most of the time it was because of her they were running for their lives. 

“Slitheen heading north.”

“Come on, time to run.” Lexie said, dragging Jack along with her. She only let go of him when she saw a tea trolley in front of them. She grinned as she leapt over it, Jack right behind her. They both had a little laugh as they carried on running.

“Now this is more like it!” Lexie exclaimed as they ran through more corridors.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so there is a reason why I never posted this story. Because I wasn't too sure it was up to scratch. So, I guess the only way to find out it to hear what you have to say about it. If you think it's rubbish, that's fine, everyone is entitled to their own opinion.


End file.
